Untold Paper Luigi
Untold Paper Luigi is one of the main characters of ''The Untold Stories of Paper Mari''o, often being a butt-monkey to many of the series' jokes. He appears in the Transitional Era of Lawl Zero . Playstyle Description In The Untold Stories of Paper Mario, Untold Paper Luigi is the butt of many jokes, the biggest attributing to his cowardice. Here, he's a mix of Hit-n-Run and Risk-Reward, relying on spacing himself from opponents and coming in to land blows. But these strategies are to be used properly, otherwise he's a chore to play as. Entrance Luigi drives to the battlefield in his car Special Moves Neutral B - That Guy Got Hit by a Coconut! A coconut falls from the sky, conking Luigi on the head and dealing 1% damage to him. It's harmful to Luigi on surface level, but it has little quirks that make it a good tool for him. Opponents above Luigi can get hit by the coconut before Luigi with the damage and knockback depending on their position. If Luigi's conked near the edge of a platform, he falls down, hurting opponents in the way of the drop. Of course this tactic should only be used on stages with multiple platforms and not near the edge of the base of a stage. Timely press A and you'll move out of the coconut's way. This dodge method is useful for getting you out of grabs and other attacks that would leave Luigi defenseless as well as an excellent escape method with the right timing. If the coconut lands on the ground, it stays for a few seconds as a throwable item. Side B - Cowardly Dash Luigi runs off crying in the chosen side. Anyone in his path is tossed out of the way and the start of the move slips opponents up. Sadly, this can be cancelled by unexpected projectiles and nearby attacks, dealing slight knockback. Up B - Stolen Clown Car Luigi rises upward in Bowser's Clown Car, then dashes in a chosen direction, knocking away anyone in his path. After the dash, Luigi hops out and continues fighting. Press B during the move to hop out early. Press A to make the Clown Car shake, which deals minor damage and knockback to opponents nearby. This is best used for crowd control situations and overusage (usually past four times) deals recoil damage. Down B - HAX! Luigi gets out Action Replay and has a random stat buff (i.e. running speed or attack power) that lasts 8 seconds. You can't get another buff for 7 seconds after your previous buffer wears off. However to make up for that, you can summon Dr. Hax who throws a computer forward, dealing good knockback and damage. Occasionally he throws smileys, which are all around the same expect slightly faster. Of course after the cooldown ends, you can use Action Replay again which varies every times you use it. Final Smash - OH NO I NUKED JAPAN! Pokemon Platinum appears and Luigi runs towards it. Any opponent who was in his path will stop Luigi and have to face the wrath of his Super Mama Luigi Lazor, which deals massive damage to that opponent and anyone else unfortunate enough to be in the crossfire. If an opponent dodges the lazor during him announcing his firin, a short cutscene of the stage's destruction will play and everyone is transported to a nuked Japan where fire drops from the skies and stays as temporary hazards after it lands. At least four fires drop, but more may drop sometimes depending on how many fighters are in a match. After 13 seconds of this phase, everyone returns to the stage the match was set and the battle resumes. You'll have to hit an opponent during the start of this move, otherwise Luigi just gets Pokemon Platinum and the move ends there. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Woah!" KO Sound #2: *Homer Simpson scream* Star KO: (in Cleveland Brown's voice) "No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOO!" Taunts Up: (in Homer Simpson's voice) "Oh! It just gets worse and worse!" Side: *dances to the Bill Nye theme* Down: "Hey! You suck!" Victory Options Option 1: (in Luigi's voice from Mario Kart 64) "Bingo! Hohohoho!" Option 2: *dances with Patrick and a smiling Ampharos* Option 3: Text appears saying "Luigi: ' "FINALLY I'm playing Pokemon Platinum Version. I've been waiting a LOOOONG time for this game.' " as Luigi plays holds his gaming system. Lose Pose: Lies down defeated Regular Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Dashes forward while panicking. Smash Attacks * Sd: Shoots forward with a minigun. * Up: * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: Holds a baseball bat forward. * Up: The Cocoa Puffs bird appears next to Luigi and shouts "Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Lawl Zero Category:Cults Category:Playable Character Category:YouTube Category:Defensive Category:Risk-Reward Category:Hit n' Run Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Plumbers Category:00's Category:The Untold Stories of Paper Mario Category:April Fool's 2019